Inuyasha movie 1 genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the with a few genderswaps
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha

* * *

The Shikon no Tama shatters and the fragments fly to the four winds of the earth.

One fragment lands on a tree

A demon is released from the tree.

Scene changes to Sesshomaru in a swamp.

Then Sesshomaru stops and looks at something.

Two women are standing on a log in the swamp.

What do you want? Asks Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru said, Hari.

We'll have your fang said Ruri.

My fang? Asks Sesshomaru.

Then Sesshomaru looks at tensaiga.

The two women create weapons and go to attack Sesshomaru, but he uses his whip to defeat and Kill them.

Then he walks off.

That isn't the one said Menomaru

That fang carries with it no aura of destruction find me the other fang said Menomaru.

Then the two women are revived.

The only powerful enough to break the spell the tessaiga said Menomaru

* * *

Scene changes to Modern day Japan.

The Higurashi shrine.

Grandma calls Souta.

Breakfast time said Souta.

Uh, breakfast is ready grams said Souta.

Souta look at all the flower buds said, grandma.

Thousands and thousands of flower buds said, grandma.

Hey yeah, unreal said Souta.

It's been 500 years since the sacred tree last bloomed said, Grandma.

* * *

Scene change to inside the house.

Souta let me tell you about the origin of the sacred tree said, Grandma.

Kyoga your breakfast is getting cold said, Mr. Higurashi.

Yeah said Kyoga.

Dad where's the sugar? Asks Kyoga.

Over by the window said, Mr. Higurashi.

Oh, got it said Kyoga.

You sure you don't need any help son said, Mr. Higurashi.

Nope omelets are the one thing I do know how to make said Kyoga.

Ok just don't burn anything said, Mr. Higurashi.

I know said Kyoga.

Ah! I forgot to put in some oil said Kyoga.

You see Souta the ancient tree blossomed without fail every year at this time said Gramma.

Until an evil half-demon was pinned to the trunk 500 years ago said Gramma.

So, learn anything today? Asks Gramma.

So, the flowers bloom again because I broke the spell on Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Hooray for me said Kyoga.

Then Kyouga packs a huge spread of food in bento boxes.

Done said Kyoga.

Looks delicious son said, Mr. Higurashi.

Not too bad huh? Asks Kyoga.

Your awesome bro said Souta.

None for you said Kyoga.

Don't so selfish said Souta.

Hmph, you're getting a real attitude said Kyoga.

Then Kyouga rushes out of the house, goes to the well and Jumps in.

 **My name is Kyoua Higurashi until just recently I was your average ninth grader said Kyoga**

 **Until just recently I was your average ninth grader said Kyoga.**

 **That is until I discovered I could travel 500 years back in time through the ancient well at our shrine said Kyoga.**

* * *

scene CHanges to the feudal era.

What is that? Asks shippou.

It's a poisonous insect from the mainland called a scorpion I think said Miroki.

What's it doing here? Asks Sango.

Who cares about that! Said Inuyasha.

If it had a jewel shard then i'm going after it said Inuyasha.

Be careful Inuyasha said Shippou.

She draws her sword as she slides down.

She charges towards the target.

Ah! I tried to warn her said Shippo.

Reckless as usual said Miroki.

When will she learn said Miroki

Kirara, let's go said Sango.

I'm coming too said Shippo.

I'm just a kid why do I have to go said Shippo.

What the heck! I'm going said Shippo.

 **The feudal era is full of all kinds of demons, and it was during this period that Inuyasha was bound to the sacred tree said Kyoga.**

 **Oh, Inuyasha's father was a demon and her mother was human, making her a half-demon said Kyoga.**

 **She's very rough around the edges and she's got a huge ego, and a wicked temper said Kyoga.**

 **And did I mention how jealous she gets said Kyoga?**

 **Totally hopeless said Kyoga.**

 **Well, I guess she has a few redeeming qualities said Kyoga.**

 **Before we meet Inuyasha was looking for the Shikon jewel the sacred jewel of the four souls said Kyoga.**

 **Then 50 years ago priest Kyoya put a spell on her that pinned her to this tree said Kyoga.**

 **They'd been very close until something tore them apart, but that a whole other story said Kyoga.**

 **The sacred jewel of four souls can be used to increase the power of a demon, and it's all my fault that it was shattered into hundreds of shards said Kyoga.**

 **Anyway, that's why Inuyasha and I are collecting the jewel shards said Kyoga.**

Back at the battle, Inuyasha is pushed back.

 **We also have some dependable friends to help us said Kyoga.**

Help me said Shippo.

 **A young fox demon named Shippo, who uses his fox magic whenever there's trouble said Kyoga.**

Hiraikotsu said Sango.

 **An amazingly talented demon slayer named Sango said Kyoga.**

 **And there the flirtatious Miroki, who has a cursed wind tunnel in her right said Kyoga.**

Sango you okay? Asks Miroki.

Yes, thank you said Sango.

But she touches his but and he slaps her.

Keep your hands to yourself said Sango.

You misunderstand said Miroki.

Then she comments about his body.

Not necessary said Sango.

 **And then there's Sango faithful companion, the two-tailed demon cat, Kirara said Kyoga.**

 **Oh, yes there's one other friend I forgot Myoga the flea demon said Kyoga.**

 **He's knowledge but he is flea and fleas aren't exactly the brave type said Kyoga.**

Kyoga kyoga said Myoga.

Yes yes, Kyouga said Myoga.

I've got something to tell you at once said Myoga.

Kyoga where have you been? Asks Myoga.

Lady Inuyasha is already in battle said Myoga.

In other words, you sensed danger and ran away as fast as you could say Kyoga.

Nonsense, I just came to fetch you said Myoga.

Back at the battle.

Bastard said Inuyasha.

Are you all right, Inuyasha? Asks Shippo.

Just having an off day said Inuyasha.

Ooh! I knew it! You really are hopeless when Kyoga Isn't around said Shippo.

What? Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! I'm back you guys said Kyoga.

Kyoga said Shippo.

Kyoga said Sango.

Kyoga said Miroki.

What the hell have you been doing? Asks Inuyasha.

Making lunches, took longer than I thought said Kyoga.

This isn't a picnic said Inuyasha.

I apologized already said Kyoga.

Yeah, I heard it myself said Shippo.

Then the scorpion comes towards him and Inuyasha gets him and Shippo out of the way.

Are you all right? Asks Inuyasha.

I'm fine, thanks said Shippo.

Where's the sacred jewel shard on the demon? Asks Inuyasha.

Right there said Kyoga.

On its tail at the top said Kyoga.

All right said Inuyasha.

Sango tosses his boomerang.

Say hello to my tessaiga said Inuyasha.

Way to go said Kyoga.

Yes said Shippo.

Kyoga said Inuyasha.

She gets him out the way.

Let me handle it from here said Miroki.

Wind tunnel said Miroki.

We did it said Kyoga.

Now, what's your problem? Asks Inuyasha.

Hurry up and get the Jewel shard said Inuyasha.

I'll do it said Inuyasha.

She draws tetssaiga and stabs the Scorpion part.

The shard pops out.

Look here's the jewel shard said Kyoga.

Astounding, once again, Kyoga said Miroki.

The demonic aura has been purified said Miroki.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Scene changes to the moth demon.

Excellent we've found it said moth demon.

Ruri said the moth demon.

Yes said Ruri.

Hari said the moth demon.

Yes said, Hari.

The time has come said the moth demon.

We are prepared, master said both.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga laying down a blanket.

I made an extra special lunch for us today said Kyoga.

Wow! This is wonderful said Sango.

What a treat to enjoy Kyoga's home cooking here said Miroki.

I've never seen half to this stuff before said Inuyasha.

Is it editable? Asks Inuyasha.

She sniffs it and Kyoga gets mad.

Would you give a rest said Kyoga?

You haven't even tried it yet said Kyoga.

Uh, Kyoga how come this octopus only has four legs? Asks Shippo.

And it's faceless said Myoga.

It's a sausage said Kyoga.

This rice ball is delicious said Sango.

That's because Kyoga put such care into his cooking said Miroki.

We should force ourselves to enjoy every last morsel said Miroki.

It's been a long time since we had anything decent said Inuyasha.

How's that omelet? Asks Kyoga.

It's my specialty said Kyoga.

Light and fluffy right? Asks Kyoga.

Pipe down and let me eat said Inuyasha.

Then Shippo and Inuyasha fight over a piece of food.

Which ends with Inuyasha getting the piece.

Now, now said Miroki.

Don't be so cruel, he's just a child said Miroki

Then both he and Shippo went for a sausage.

But Shippo played to puppy dog eye card and he got the piece.

That worked out nicely for you Shippo said Kyoga.

This faceless octopus is great said Shippo.

Hey, how do you like it? Asks Kyoga.

What? Said Inuyasha.

I'm asking if you liked the taste said Kyoga.

Wait. do you not have that thing? Asks Inuyasha.

That thing? Asks Kyoga.

Then she grabs his backpack.

You know. That thing said Inuyasha.

She looks through the backpack.

Oh, great, here it is said Inuyasha.

She brings out some ramen and Kyoga gets angry.

Kyoga, let's boil up some water said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… sit said Kyoga.

He repeats the command.

Thanks for nothing said Kyoga.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga.

I don't believe the nerve of that girl said Kyoga.

I'll never make her again said Kyoga.

This would been a good day to stay in bed said Kyoga.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene changes to Kyoya

 _The tree of ages senses impending danger thought Kyoya._

 _Trouble looms nor far ahead thought Kyoya._

 _Is someone after Inuyasha? Thought Kyoya._

* * *

Scene shifts to Kyoga.

 _Oh brother, what am I gonna tell dad thought Kyoga._

I had a tiny little accident could you buy me a new bike said Kyoga.

He'll never go for it said Kyoga.

That's Kyoya said Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoya.

What? Said Kyoga.

Then Kyoya turns and Kyoga hides.

 _This is stupid thought Kyoga._

 _What am I hiding for? Thought Kyoga._

 _I haven't done anything thought Kyoga._

Kyoga peeks out and sees Kyoya is gone.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha.

Wait, Inuyasha said Shippo.

Where are you going? Asks Shippo.

To find that damn Kyoga said Inuyasha.

I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind I tell ya that much said Inuyasha.

Yeah, right, he has you wrapped around his finger said Shippo.

Those are Kyoya's soul collectors said Inuyasha.

something wrong, Lady Inuyasha? Asks Myoga.

Then she flung him off her shoulder and Shippo caught him.

What you do that for? Asks Shippo.

My dead father told me to respect our elders said Shippo.

You two stay here said Inuyasha.

Don't even think about following me said Inuyasha.

No, wait said Shippo.

What's her problem? Asks Shippo.

It's the curse of the octopus said Myoga.

* * *

Scene changes to Kyoga.

 _The sacred tree thought Kyoga._

 _This where I first met Inuyasha thought Kyoga._

 _And it's where Inuyasha and Kyoya parted thought Kyoga._

 _Even though they were so close and Kyoya still loves Inuyasha thought Kyoga._

Guess I better get back said Kyoga.

What's this? Said Kyoga.

What was that? Asks Kyoga.

That's what I get for being nosey said Kyoga.

 _The only reason i'm here in this is to gather the shards of the sacred jewel and restore it to its original form thought Kyoga._

 _Doesn't really have to be me though Kyoya could find the shards thought Kyoga._

 _The real reason I come here is thought Kyoga._

Hmm said Kyoga.

He hears something so he looks up and sees Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Hmm, it seems you cut yourself clumsy said Inuyasha.

Too bad Myoga isn't around this would make his day said Inuyasha.

She takes a handkerchief, rips with her teeth, and Kyoga gasp.

What you're problem? Asks Inuyasha.

You wrecked that handkerchief and was my favorite one said Kyoga.

So who cares it's just a piece of cloth said Inuyasha.

Anyone else here or are you alone? Asks Inuyasha.

What do you mean? Asks Kyoga.

Just asking forget about it said Inuyasha.

You came looking for Kyoya didn't you? Asks Kyoga.

Aha, so you did follow Kyoya said Kyoga.

Shut up said Inuyasha.

Just stop yakin and let me do this said Inuyasha.

There you're good to go, come on said Inuyasha.

 _I knew it not matter how far apart they are they still think about each other all the time thought Kyoga._

 _There's no place for me here I know that but I can't stop myself thought Kyoga._

Then dust starts falling.

Huh said Inuyasha.

They look up to see moths producing the dust.

All these moths said Inuyasha.

There's millions of them said Kyoga.

Where'd they come from? Asks Kyoga.

This is creepy said Kyoga.

Kyoga hold your breath or their poison power will make you blackout said Inuyasha.

How long do I have to stay like this for? Asks Kyoga.

What do you think? Asks Inuyasha.

Until I get rid of all these nasty bugs said Inuyasha.

Iron Reaver Soul Stealer said Inuyasha.

She kills some.

There's so many of them said Inuyasha.

Ok, i'll get em all at once said Inuyasha.

Then she hears laughing.

Huh said Inuyasha.

Who's that? Asks Kyoga.

Inuyasha is it not? Asks Menomaru.

Depends who's asking and what you want with me said Inuyasha.

My name is Menomaru said Menomaru.

Inuyasha let my sword be my introduction said Menomaru.

Huh said Inuyasha.

The two fight.

Good, the fang of destruction said Menomaru.

What's that? Said Inuyasha.

I don't know what you're goin on about said Inuyasha,

You alright Kyoga? Asks Inuyasha.

I can't hold it anymore said Kyoga.

You idiot said Inuyasha.

Such a pity using that weapon to protect a mere human said Menomaru.

I would use it for a more noble cause said Menomaru.

Now hand it over to me said Menomaru.

I don't think so said Inuyasha.

Menomaru disarms Inuyasha,

How the hell did he block my Tessaiga? Asks Inuyasha.

Then Kyoga passes.

 _I have to finish him off quickly or Kyoga won't make it thought Inuyasha._

Iron reaver said Inuyasha.

Menomaru breathes out moths and they attack Inuyasha.

Her vision starts to get blurry and she barely dodges an attack from Menomaru.

Eventually, Menomaru stabs Inuyasha.

 _Can't move thought Inuyasha._

How pathetic said Menomaru.

Are you losing consciousness so soon? Asks Menomaru.

Then he walks over to Tessaiga.

Inuyasha I shall run you through with your fang of destruction said Menomaru.

This is most disappointing it seems you are the only one who can wield the sword said Menomaru.

Maybe I can use the boy though said Menomaru.

Then he picked him up.

Then he sensed someone approaching

Menomaru looks to see Sesshomaru sending there.

Then Jaken comes up and sees Inuyasha on the ground bleeding.

Are you the one who harmed this woman? Asks Sesshomaru,

I am said Menomaru.

How dare you harm My Lord's sister said Jaken.

I see you are Sesshomaru the son of the Inu no Taisho said Menomaru.

Your father is still alive is he not? Asks Menomaru.

Yes and you are a moth demon from Asia I thought my father destroyed your kind said Sesshomaru.

Yes, my name is Menomaru son of Hyoga said Menomaru.

I see my father defeated you and your father and now you want revenge said Sesshomaru.

Not quite it's my family's power i'm after but unfortunately your father sealed my father's power away and the only way I can unseal and gain it is with the fang of destruction said Menomaru.

Well, I shall take my leave, for now, said Menomaru.

Then he vanished in a cloud of insects with Kyoga.

Then Sesshomaru went over to his sister, knelt by her side, took her in his arms and propped her up against him.

Oh dear, what a wound said Jaken.

Jaken go get A-un said Sesshomaru.

Yes, milord said Jaken.

Hey said a voice.

Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder to see Shippo.

Sesshomaru what happened to Inuyasha? Asks Myoga.

And Where's Kyoga? Asks Shippo.

She was wounded in a fight with a moth demon who is the son Hyoga Myoga and he took the priest said Sesshomaru.

Menomaru how? he and his father were sealed 2 hundred years ago by your father said Myoga.

I know said Sesshomaru.

Then Jaken shows up with A-un and Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to Lady Inuyasha? Asks Rin.

We have bandages and other things from Kyoga said Shippou.

Good now Rin, Jaken help the Fox tend to my sister said Sesshomaru.

Yes my Lord said both.

Sesshomaru we should contact your father about Menomaru said Myoga.

Maybe he's right Milord your father would able to take out this foe no problem as he did it once before said Jaken.

No I will take care of him he dishonored my father and my sister said Sesshomaru.

* * *

A while later.

Inuyasha wakes up to Myoga and Shippo.

What do you think you're doing Inuyasha? Asks Shippo.

We just finished bandaging up your wounds said Shippo.

What if you open them up again? Asks Shippo.

These aren't anything serious said Inuyasha.

Where did he get to? Asks Inuyasha.

Who are you talking about? Asks Shippo.

If you're referring to Menomaru he's gone said Sesshomaru.

She turns to see her brothers group,

Sesshomaru said Inuyasha,

Where are Sango and Miroki anyway? Asks Shippo.

They still haven't come back said Shippo.

And no sign of Kyoga yet either said Shippo.

That bastard said Inuyasha,

He must have taken Kyoga with him said Inuyasha.

What's that? You mean Kyoga didn't go back to his world beyond the well? Asks Shippo.

There's no way he'd go home without telling me first said Inuyasha.

Menomaru did take the priest I saw it myself said Sesshomaru.

Aye, we both did my lady said Jaken.

Then why didn't you stop him? Asks Inuyasha.

It was either the life of my sister who was bleeding or the priest who just unconscious said Sesshomaru,

I don't believe my ears said Shippo.

You let him go because you're still angry at him? Asks Shippo.

That priest is the reincarnation of the man who caused my family much heartache, what do you think? Said Sesshomaru.

Who cares it was probably Inuyasha's fault said Shippo.

Then she hits him on the head.

She pulls her tops back on.

And after all, I did for you said Shippo.

Why'd you bother these wounds aren't really that bad said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru are you certain this demon called himself Menomaru? Asks Myoga.

Yes said Sesshomaru.

I heard his name too and there's no mistake about it said Inuyasha,

Why you guys know him? Asks Inuyasha,

He is the only son of Hyoga an infamous demon the from continent said Myoga.

I don't like the sound of this said Inuyasha.

Indeed said Myoga.

Two hundred years ago, a huge Mongul army from the continent began an attack said Myoga,

Demons, led by Hyoga, came here to snatch the souls of those killed in battle said Myoga.

Your father rules the regions of west said Myoga.

Hyoga and your father battled ferociously calling forth the thunder and winds and causing a terrible and violent storm said Myoga.

Using one of his fangs your father sealed Hyoga away, and thus I understand chased the foreign demons back to the continent said Myoga.

Let me guess you weren't even there said Inuyasha.

Well, I said Myoga.

In other words, you were running from danger even way back then said Inuyasha,

It was an act of self-preservation said Myoga.

I only do you do it because your family is reckless said Myoga.

I guess you wouldn't know where Hyoga was sealed away then? Asks Inuyasha.

I can help you with that said Myoga,

Where? Asks Inuyasha,

The tree of ages in the forest of no return said Myoga.

The tree of ages? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha you there? Asks Shippo.

Wait please don't leave me behind said Shippo.


End file.
